can't think of a title
by Kat32
Summary: about Holly and a few others


Casual+Y  
  
Friendship won't last forever  
  
Lara Stone walked into Holby A&E looking for her best friend Holly Miles. The only person she saw was Colette one of her friends.  
  
Lara: morning Colette has you seen holly  
  
Colette: Holly yeah she was here about an hour ago she was rather shaken up  
  
Lara: Oh dear um if you see her tell her to find me  
  
With that Lara walked off towards the staff room the reason she wanted to see Holly was Lara and Patrick had set a date for the wedding but little did Lara know that Patrick and Holly have been having an affair. About 3 hours later Holly returned to A&E looking rather scared and a bit shaken up. The first person she bumped into was Lara.  
  
Lara: Holly I need to tell you something  
  
Holly: what  
  
The two ladies walked into the staff room were Lara told Holly that Lara and Patrick were to be married to 3 days. The three days flew by, before Holly knew it Lara was going to be married to the only man she ever loved. At the wedding ever thing was going great until  
  
Vicar: does anyone have any reasons why Lara and Patrick should not be husband and wife?  
  
Holly: I do. Patrick and I have been having an affair I'm expecting.  
  
Lara: Holly how could you  
  
Patrick: Hol your ling  
  
Holly: I wish I was I'm sorry Lara  
  
Lara: your sorry Vicar this wedding is cancelled  
  
Lara ran out of the church tears streaming down her face, Holly meanwhile was having second thoughts on what she'd done. Holly ran to Lara's flat where she dropped a note in her letterbox, It read:  
  
Dear Lara  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
About what I have done  
  
By tomorrow I won't be here You won't need to worry my Baby will not exist and me Well I won't be here I've Handed in my notice I Hope you and Patrick Have a great life. From Holly P.S don't try and find me Because you won't unless You know where I live or Where I'm going.  
  
Holly then ran home where she lay on her bed and cried. Lara meanwhile had found and read the note and was driving over to  
  
Holly's apartment,  
  
  
  
Lara: holly are you in  
  
Holly: go away  
  
Lara: no now let me in  
  
Holly opened the door and let Lara in Lara saw all the tears that were stained on her face.  
  
Lara: Holly you can't leave  
  
Holly: I can I will  
  
Lara: hol you're my best mate and I am disappointed with you but I don't want you to leave I don't want you to get rid of the baby.  
  
Holly: Lara listen to yourself I've ruined your life I'm surprised you don't hate me  
  
Lara: hate you how can I  
  
Holly: easily  
  
Lara: none can hate you well not for long anyway  
  
Holly: (gently places hand on stomach) Lara this baby its not Patrick's its well someone else  
  
Lara: Holly!!!!!  
  
Holly: Lara this man hurt me he pushed me and  
  
Holly cried Lara could only comfort her.  
  
Lara: but then  
  
Holly: Patrick was the one I ran to after he looked after me and then  
  
Lara: oh (hugs holly close)  
  
Holly: will you stay with me I want someone with me  
  
Lara: of course I'll stay but why tonight  
  
Holly: it was exactly 5 months ago Lara I'm scared  
  
  
  
  
  
Lara stayed with Holly all that night and Holly cried most of the time Lara knew that Holly couldn't go into work the next morning and againest her will Holly stayed home.  
  
When Holly awoke the next morning she smelt a fry-up something she didn't want.  
  
Holly: Morning Lara  
  
Lara: alright hol  
  
Holly: i don't feel right  
  
Lara: what do you mean  
  
Holly: i just feel wrong like i shouldn't be here like i shouldn't be having a baby like i shouldn't have broken you and patrick up  
  
Lara: hol you done what you thought was right  
  
Holly looked up at Lara and smiled her friend was very understanding and it was great to know that Lara would be there for her or maybe she wouldn't.  
  
Holly: Lara i have a scan later would you be able to come  
  
Lara: sure is it in Holby  
  
Holly: yeah  
  
three hours later at the scan, Lisa calls in holly.  
  
Lisa: miss miles  
  
Holly: coming  
  
holly and Lara walking in to the room and Lisa smered the cold jelly on to hollys somache.  
  
Lisa: everythings great  
  
Holly: thats good um why are you looking so concerned  
  
lisa: well i think you might be expecting quints  
  
Holly: what  
  
Lara: 5 hol  
  
Holly: i know what quints is i'm just shocked  
  
Lisa: holly you will want them all  
  
Holly: yeah of course i will  
  
Lisa: thats good  
  
Holly: i better be going bye lisa  
  
lara: yeah bye Lisa  
  
Lisa: bye holly bye lara  
  
the two of them went up to A&E where holly was dragged off by Chloe  
  
Chloe: so hol how r u  
  
Holly: chlo i'm expecting quints  
  
Chloe: oh my god Holly and i thought Abbi was hard  
  
Abbi is Chloes daughter.  
  
Holly: how is abbi  
  
chloe: fine cheeky  
  
Holly: i guessed so what you doing later  
  
Chloe: looking after Abbi  
  
Holly: would you come over to mine for a party bring Abbi and invite all the staff  
  
Chloe: sure does that inclued paramedics  
  
Holly: yeah  
  
that night at hollys house the party was in full swing Chloe was dancing, Roxy was playing with Nicole and Abbi Nikki was dancing with jack Anna was sat in a chair and Lara was talking to Patrick.  
  
holly: this is great  
  
all hollys friends had no idea that holly was pregnant apart from Chloe,Lara and Patrick. holly was to afraid to tell them but knew she had to just incase.  
  
Holly: Lara  
  
lara came over to holly  
  
Lara: what  
  
holly: will u tell them  
  
Lara: yeah  
  
Lara: (shouting) can i have your attention, ok um on behalf of holly i'd like to say in 4 months holly will have quints  
  
Anna: congratulations hol  
  
Roxy: yeah  
  
Nikki: well done hol if u need a lift to A&E i'l take ya  
  
Holly: thanks ow  
  
N+R+L+C+P+A+J: what are you all right  
  
Holly: they're kicking Lara was glad it was nothing serious cos if it was she'd never forgive herself. Patrick looked happy he didn't know that the babies were not his and Holly didn't know how to tell him.  
  
Lara and Patrick left hollys early cos they had work in the morning, then Roxy left with Anna and Nicole because they had a long drive ahead. then Chloe left with Abbi so that Abbi would get some sleep, then only Nikki and Jack were left.  
  
Jack: hol could me and nikki stay here  
  
Holly: sure  
  
Nikki: thanks hol  
  
Jack: i need some sleep i'm working tomorrow  
  
Holly: i'm not what about you nikki  
  
Nikki: no and to be honest i don't feel up to it  
  
Holly: ok Nikki you can stay here tomorrow  
  
Nikki: thanks  
  
Nikki and Jack and Holly made their way upstairies when Holly and Nikki awoke Jack had left and Nikki still looked very pale. Nikki stayed pale though out the day and holly just well did nothing the two of them watched some soppy films. by the time Jack returned to take Nikki home, Nikki had fallen asleep.  
  
Jack: Hol how long has nik been asleep  
  
Holly: about 15 minutes  
  
Jack: right how am i going to get her home  
  
Holly: well i wouldn't surgest taken her in the car  
  
Jack: why  
  
Holly: well i don't think she's very well  
  
Jack: why  
  
Holly: she just really pale and not herself  
  
Jack: can she stay here i'll go home  
  
Holly: sure  
  
Jack left Holly home leaving Nikki with Holly ofcourse he was worried about her but he needed to go home.  
  
slowly Nikki began to stir and she began to wake up  
  
Holly: alright nik  
  
Nikki: no i feel awful  
  
Holly: well you don't look to good  
  
nikki: i don't no what no y  
  
holly: maybe you just tired  
  
Nikki: yeah  
  
Holly watched Nikki as she fall asleep Holly placed a blanket over Nikkis body. 


End file.
